


All Grown Up

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: The Adventures of Maya the Bee
Genre: Gen, maya the bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Maya's grown up life in the beehive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

It was finally the day. The whole of the beehive had been preparing for quite some time. The arrival of the baby bees. They were finally ready to hatch out of their eggs. Breaking out of their cocoons and seeing the light of the world for the first time. Adult bees buzzed around, picking up the baby bees and setting them down on the ground. Maya and Willi stood there, looking on.  
"And to think," Willi said, "We were young like that once."  
"Yes, that was us once," Maya smiled, remembering their adventures together as children.  
They then flew off and helped the others remove the baby bees from their egg shells. After the job was done, Willi and Maya walked off to see the classroom. Maya now had a new job as a teacher, and with the new baby bees arriving for class soon she would have to make sure everything was prepared fully. She wanted her first lesson to be extra special. Suddenly, they heard a distant hopping sound. Maya looked out of the window and saw a green shape jumping around in the distance. Their favourite top hat wearing grasshopper.  
"Hey look Willi," Maya said, "It's Flip!"  
"It is," Willi said, "Let's go and say hello!"  
The two of them walked outside the beehive and walked off into the grassy field, where Flip was busy jumping on some leaves. The grasshopper turned and saw the two bees and started to hop over to them.  
"Flip!" Maya said, "So good to see you!"  
"Hey," Flip said, hopping ever closer, "How are my two favourite lovebirds doing?"  
"Very well thanks," Willi said.  
"You've both grown up so much," Flip smiled. He always said that now, every time he saw them.  
"I hear," Flip continued, "That you have a job as a teacher now, is that right Maya?"  
"Why yes, it is," Maya said, "Hopefully I'll be just as good a teacher as Mrs. Cassandra is."  
"Oh you will," Flip said, "I don't doubt you for a second, I'm sure you'll be a great teacher. You can do it Maya, we believe in you."  
"Aww, thanks Flip," Maya smiled, "I always looked up to Mrs. Cassandra, so I hope my pupils will look up to me in the same way."  
"I'm sure they will," Flip said, "You're going to be great!"  
At that moment they heard the sound of a rooster crowing in the distance. That time already?  
"Uh oh," Maya said, "I best be off, I've got school in a few minutes."  
"Ok," Willi smiled, "Good luck Maya!"  
"Thanks!" And with that Maya flew off, to prepare for the new baby bees arriving, leaving Willi and Flip in the flowery field.  
"She'll be a great teacher," Flip said, "She shouldn't doubt herself."  
"She's too modest," Willi agreed, "Mrs. Cassandra wouldn't have chose her for the job if she didn't think she was up to it."  
"She's definitely up to it," Flip said, "All those baby bees are really lucky to have her."  
\---  
Back in the classroom, Maya looked down, and picked up the small toys that had been left on the floor. Once, her and Willi used to be the ones who played with them. Now, new children would come and take their place. The new baby bees arrived. They were so small and tiny. She had been like that herself once. They sat there in their seats looking up at Maya, the same way she been in Mrs. Cassandra's class. This new job was perfect. Maya smiled. She had truly found her place in bee society.


End file.
